plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Adventures/Update history
The following page is a log of all updates in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. 2013 June 5 Update Released June 5, 2013 12:00 P.M. PST (7:00 P.M. GMT) New Features *Plants are ready. Notice while the player is in Road Trip Mode. *Plant Escrow that restores data upon the event of a crash during combat. Changes *Small GUI change. *Building repair time after a successful zombie invasion is maxed to two minutes. *VIPs now appear in the growing screen, and the ability to buy any of the other plants with gems has been added. *Beeshooter's and Power Flower's descriptions are updated. *Planter Boxes had their color changed. *Peashooter's XP given is decreased from 5 to 3. Bug Fixes *Cherry Bomb can no longer be buffed. *Several Crash-related bugs tied to combat have been fixed. *Several other bugs have been removed to improve stability. Discovered Bugs *DJ Zom-B necklaces can stay on-screen for an indefinite period of time, and travel in-between screens. *Crazy Dave's Car and other buildings may disappear randomly. *Plants may be stuck in Planter Boxes. *Storing a building in the process of being repaired, built, or upgraded can cause the building to disappear from the player's inventory. *Zombie invasions may count down, but once they reach zero, there is a chance the attack won't start. After refreshing, the battle is counted as a loss. *Zombie sneak attacks by both players and the computer can occasionally have no zombies. *Barrel Zombie's barrel will explode but still stay on the zombie. June 12 Update Released June 12, 2013 at 12:00 P.M. PST (7:00 P.M. GMT) New Features *Hard-nut added. *Brainball is added, but was not openly available at the time of release. Changes *The YOU WIN! and YOU LOSE! pop-ups changed. *Some levels (such as Sweaty Palms level 11) were made harder. *Some levels (such as Cadaver Cavern level 9) were made easier. *A third Wall-nut degrade was added. Update Notes *Hard-nut may be given to the player, but if they already passed the level it is rewarded in, then the Hard-nut is not obtainable without gems. Discovered Bugs *Wall-nut and Hard-nut sprites inside of the section to buy plants for gems has the plant animated, ghostly, and not fit into its box. *The GUI Icons for a level 1 and 2 Small house are identical. This is also true with the level 1 and 2 Summer Houses. June 20 Update New Features *Beetboxer added (originally Brainball exclusive). *New buildings were added. They are the Space Pod, the Bank, and the Skull (originally Brainball exclusive). *New premium decorations. Changes *VIP plants can now be unlocked to be able to harvest them (originally Brainball exclusive). *Coins are now used to fund zombie invasions instead of Zombucks. If the zombies win, no coins are rewarded. *The ZOMBIES!!! pop-up is changed (Zombie Sneak Attack). *The ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS! pop-up is changed. *The delay between zombie attacks was removed. Bug Fixes *Fixed bugs where clumped zombies would not be killed by Lawn Mowers. *Fixed "Stuck-in-Tutorial" bugs. *Fixed other minor bugs. Discovered Bugs *Zombies that ate a Wall-nut or Hard-nut may have a drastic increase in speed. June 26 Update New Features *Acespearagus added (originally Brainball exclusive). Changes *The alert icons showing where the zombies must reach to eat your brains were changed to brain flag icons. *Plants only drop one XP star instead of two. *Friend-caused sneak attacks completely changed. **Zombies can now attack in as many as three waves, and where these start is based on where the last zombie died in the wave before it. **Sneak attacks no longer use coins to boost zombies or stun plants. Instead, Zombie Fog is used. **Zombies have a changed spawning frequency so tougher zombies appear more frequently. Discovered Bugs *Zombies' and Townspeople's animations may occasionally slow, making them appear to be sliding across the ground. July 10 Update Changes *The Planter Box was redesigned. *Zombies killed by Cherry Bombs, Jalapeños, Flaming Peas, Bamboo Shoots, or Bambooms will now burn into ashes. *The GUI for the rearranging the town toolbar was changed. *Housing spaces are now shown even if you are not rearranging the town, along with a house sign on the corner of the lot. *After the player places a plant on the town, the game will tell them the number of basic or VIP plants on that lot, along with how many are allowed. *Plants can be sold for Zombucks now. *When the boost number is maximum, the building doesn't show the icon of the boost (except the Taco Carts, because they still drop boosts even if the boost is at maximum.). *The player can separately mute/unmute sound effects and music. *The "S" in Zombie Sneak Attack sign was removed, with the number only. *When zombies are attacking the player's town, all buildings and decorations are translucent. Discovered Bugs *If the player had more than the now allowed amount of basic or VIP plants on a lot, the plants will still remain. However, trying to rearrange the plants on that lot will not allow plants to be placed again until the amount is corrected. This can cause an issue if all the players lots are maxed-out, and they try to move a plant. July 17 Update New Features *Sweet Pea added. Changes *Growing times on most plants have been reduced. *Coin and gem costs for growing plants have been reduced. *Plants only explode into coins when the player successfully wins a Road Trip combat. If the zombies defeat them or the player chooses to flee, their plants go back in their inventory. *Changed when the player unlocks zombies for Brainball. They now unlock zombies one stage earlier than before. *Some path tiles were redesigned. Bug Fixes *Fixed a bug that caused lawnmowers to not trigger on time when zombies reached a building. *Fixed a bug which caused certain levels to continue forever even after all zombies have been defeated. *Fixed certain bugs that were causing players to get stuck in a tutorial. *Various other bug fixes (none specified). July 24 Update Changes *Upon reaching stage 4 (Park-n-Perish) and beyond, zombies will no longer invade the player's town. *Decorations will not load when attacking another player in Brainball. *Initial Flash Player loading time optimized. *Unlocking a new basic (non-VIP) plant gives the player five of that plant for free. *The advertisements have new appearances. *The Brainball icon has been changed. Bug Fixes *Plants and boost will only be consumed when the player wins combat. Even if they crash or refresh their browser you will not lose any plants or boosts. *Placing a building that is in the process of being upgraded in the player's inventory no longer cancels the upgrade. *Mall Cop Zombie no longer turns around to eat a Wall-nut he jumped over *Various other bug fixes (none specified). July 31st Update New Features *Zombie Escrow: If the system detects a crash during Brainball, the player's zombies will be refunded when they re-enter the game. This does not work if they manually refresh their browser and there are some crashes that it will unfortunately not detect (such as Flash Player crashes). Bug Fixes *The "Bring it On!" button will work on quests that ask the player to survive a zombie invasion. *Plants that are placed in locations that zombies can never reach will be disabled and not attack during Brainball. *The game will not load more than ten basic plants and two VIP plants in a single lot during Brainball. *Fixed a bug that disabled Planter Boxes that had a plant that was eaten by zombies while still in the Planter Box. *Various crash bugs fixed (none specified). August 8th Update New Features *Twin Sunflower added. *Gargantuar Zombie added. *Zombitorium Manor added. *Popcorn added. Changes *Zombie Training times have been reduced. *Various performance optimizations (none specified). Bug Fixes *Fixed a path bug that allowed placing brains in buildings that could not be attacked. *Various other bug fixes (none specified). September 5th Update Changes *Gems' color is changed to blue. *Zombies can attack the Player's Town, even the player reaches Park-n-Perish or beyond. *Public Pool has a new appearance. *New decorations are added, they are Sunflower Banner, Zombie Banner, Tall Thin Tree, Zombie Totem, Zombie Knight Painting and Zombie Head Monument. *New paths are added, they are Mossy Wood Path and Volcano Path. September 12th Update Changes *Gems are now red again. 2014 October 12th Update Changes *The game is closed. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Updates